History of The World
Before The Eras The world was found by the great spirit, where he then created the Vin, nameless spirits to keep charge of the universe. With his dying power he created them, and made one of them the leader of the Vin. He created a planet and made three of them become the Great Vin, who would be in charge of creating the world. However, before he could raise the land from the oceans, he mysteriously disappeared from the space. They were one of the only Vil with names, they were The Assistant, The Creator, and The Guardian.. The Creator was the strongest of them, who became in charge of creating the world. The assistant was... his assistant, where he would make his own lands in the west. Rut was in charge of guarding the system from any possible threats. The Creator eventually created life on the fertile land he had built, along with The Assistant. He created plants and animals where they would flourish. After this, The Creator created the sentient races. First, he made the Elves, immortal beings who would become the powers of the world. However, he wanted to gift them with something more. Thus, he took a small part of his power and scattered it among the elves, creating magic. Then, he made the humans, a hardy folk with the curse of mortality. However, to compensate for this, he gave them "fertility", which would allow them to populate more than the elves. Then he made the lesser races, Giants and the Elkmen. The giants were also hardy beings, inhabiting the northern cold, however The Guardian gave them a sense of civilization, where they would make petty kingdoms in the north. The Elkmen lived in the eastern mountains of what is now called the Riftlands. They were hunter-gatherers, and a tribal people. The Creator had completed his task, and life in the east flourished, and thus went and slept within the planet's moon. However, The Assistant had wanted his part of the world to be diverse, and made the terrain of his land from the cold harshness of the north to the great plains of the steppes. He had apparently delved into madness, where he smashed into the planet, shattering the continent into two continents, and creating hundreds of islands, where he then went into the abyss of nothing. The Guardian had became jealous and was filled of hatred, and so he corrupted the many lesser Vin and attacked the planet. Bloodic Era The Bloodic Era was by far the longest and most horrific era of all time. It began when The Guardian, soon to be called "The Dark Entity" struck the small continent of Gulimor. It was once full of wilderness, with mountains and forests. But when The Guardian's new army of Vin attacked, the island was torn asunder and the wilderness and it's inhabitants were slaughtered and destroyed. It was reduced to a cold, rocky wasteland. Then, a great darkness covered the island, making it darker than the darkest night in history. The Guardian then decided he wanted a larger, dangerous army, and combined and broke apart the Vin, creating his own creatures such as giant beasts, deformed horrors and his most powerful creatures, the dragons. The Guardian's armies of corrupted monsters went east, into Dynaria, and attacked the giant kingdoms and the elven empire, which at the time spanned from Colorne to the border of Frostbel. Thus a great war began between the powerful magical elves and the hideous monstrosites from previously the Vin. Millions of elves were slaughtered and their massive, beautiful cities destroyed down to the smallest rubble, with not even the ruins being spared, and Colorne was reduced from the fertile lands that it was, to the burning desert it is today. But when the elves were about to be all but destroyed, the previously unaware Creator awokened and saw what had happened. He was horrified, and suddenly chose an elf among them and gave him great power, all the magical powers, and make him stronger and wiser than any elf or beast known. This elf went and destroyed the horrible armies of The Guardian, and drove them off the continent. The Guardian retreated, and began to consolidate his remaining armies to prepare for another attack. He had kept his strongest creatures on Gulimor until the time was right. The chosen elf rallied the empire and their giant allies and sailed to Gulimor, where the next half of the era would be fought. When the rallied armies of elves arrived, with their strongest mages, it was still a difficult war, for they now had to face the greatest creations of The Guardian, such as the dragons, massive scaled beasts with the ability to breathe fire, giant, hideous monsters the size of towns, and many more. However, even with all of these new dangers, the elves still had an advantage with the Chosen Elf leading the armies in the war. Before they had arrived,The Guardian ordered his armies to build a great, black castle where no light could pierce, and when it was finished, The Guardian commanded his armies from there. The war went on for a long time, with more and more elven reinforcements from Dynaria coming in. The Guardian's weaker armies were being defeated, and so he needed to rebuild them, thus he turned captured elves and transformed them into Dark elves, bending them to his will and making sure they retained the magical power the elves had. This gave his armies a boost, but it wasn't enough for him to win the war. His armies were collapsing, and the Chosen Elf soon marched away from the elven army, and fought his way to the top of the tower, where the only light that could be seen was from his staff. There, he fought The Guardian for weeks, almost dying at many points. However, he had finally struck deep into The Guardian, and it weakened him badly, and thus he tried to leave the world, but since he was a Vin, and he had entered the earth, he could not leave, so he was trapped. He tried his best to consolidate the remnants of his fleeting army, but he was finally struck down, but with a price. The Chosen Elf had died with the collapse of the tower, and his power was gone. There was finally dawn, and the darkness fleeted from the world, with the machinations and monsters he had made hunted down and killed. Aftermath The war was extremely costly for the elves, with their economy and armies torn apart, with many of their cities destroyed, and so their empire collapsed, leaving Colorne abandoned, and so the surviving elves fled to their islands south of Colorne. There they would remain in exile, but protecting their islands from anyone to leave or enter, keeping themselves isolated from the rest of world. The giant petty kingdoms in the north weren't affected largely, but the northern kingdoms in Carroval were weakened greatly, along with the kingdoms of the Riftlands. in the retreat of the elves from the mainland, cowardly, three headed humanoid creatures that fled from The Guardian's army and hid within the forests of Carroval and the mountains of the Riftlands emerged, creating their own great clans, where the Hydric era would begin. Hydric Era The Hydric Era was a time when the Hydra, strange, three headed serpents ruled southern Dynaria, and had conflict with the northern giant kingdoms and the clans of the Elkmen. The hydra had three powerful chiefs, magical, immortal, monsterous beings who ruled the largest territories. There was much conflict between the hydra, and often competed with each other for land and power. This would be the era where humans would come to play, however they would only come in the last millennium. A great giant king named Holongorla managed to unite the giant kingdoms and charged south to try and reclaim what was once theirs, however the serpent armies were dangerous, and even though the giants were large, they were outnumbered and overtaken by the serpent armies, where they retreated back north, Holongorla's power was challenged by many jealous kings who would want his title, and so a massive civil war would be fought over the crown of the north. In the east, the elkmen clans mostly kept to themselves, hunting and keeping watch on the southern desert and the northern cold. The era would continue on, with the giants fighting among themselves and the hydra as well. It was around this time when the humans of the east began to stir, and they grew ambitious, having previously never known what happened or lied beyond in the west. Thus, many human clans and tribes built their own fleets and sailed west, where some would arrive in the Riftlands, while others would arrive in the northern bay in Frostbel. First contact came with the elkmen, where the humans and the elkmen would create a friendship and their relations would grow to be friendly. Second contact was with the giants, who simply saw them as little rodents who scrounged in the dirt, and chose to ignore them. The last contact was with the hydra clans, who saw them as food and invaders, and became hostile with them, and attacked them often. This angered the humans, and so a great war would be fought in Colorne and the Riftlands. The three-headed hydra had an advantage, as they were a bit taller and larger than the humans, and with three heads they were very dangerous. The humans had their advantage with relentless attack and numbers, and overran many hydra. The details of this war is not known, but many battles and sieges took place, and there was some point where the giants helped the humans fight the hydra. The first powerful chief was slain by "Temeg The Serpentslayer", a prominent human chieftain. the other two desperately defended their lands, but when the other hydra clans were being destroyed, they were suddenly struck hard and were losing the war. One of them fled Colorne, going up north where he would hide for thousands of years, while the other also fled, but had stolen a human ship and sailed east, where he would arrive in the southern jungles of the continent, and it is said that his three heads seperated and became their own bodies, creating the lizardmen, and their own seperate races. The hydra were eventually all destroyed, and the humans began to populate the continent, with many populating the harsh Colorne desert, while others would dwell in the mountains. Overall, every part of the continent (excluding the elven islands) was settled by humans. This would be the start of the Humanic Era, the era that would found the basis for the future of the world. Humanic Era The Humanic Era was a grand era that laid the foundation for the future houses and kings of Dynaria. Much happened in this era, so much that it would not be able to described easily. Many houses were founded as the humans began to populate the continent, slowly pushing the giants and elkmen out. One of the first houses were House Kollinel, founded within the mountainous Riftlands. They built the first major city, named Stoneport. Many houses were founded in the fertile lands of Carroval, where many houses such as Delent, Ogenfel, and more were founded. However, the most prominent civilization was founded in the south, where the royal house of Salmaroh was founded from a small village to a large city, where Colorne gained it's namesake, and where the tallest structure known to the world would be created, Godstrike, the sword tower. In the last century, dragons, who hid in the mysterious cold of the south, went back to Gulimor, and prepared a new invasion of Dynaria. The leader of them, a nameless, massive dragon, but giving the title "Blackwing" was created by The Guardian as one of his chief leaders, and in turn he created his Seven Serpents, beasts who, like Blackwing, could talk any language. They invaded Dynaria, and terrorized the continent. They eventually conquered it, ending the Humanic Era and the start of the Dragonic Era. Dragonic Era The Dragonic Era was a time when the dragons ruled Dynaria, and the humans would be oppressed for a long time. After their conquest, the dragons decided they needed taskmasters to keep the other human kings in check, and so they made the Calornian people their favored people. They would be granted special privileges than the other cultures of Dynaria, being taskmasters, and watching the others. Blackwing decided to make Colorne the capital of Dynaria, with the immense tower of Godstrike as his basis of government. Because of these many honors by the dragons, many Colornians abandoned their old faith and worshipped the dragons as gods, even though few knew of their true origin. Even after the conquest, some northerners and giants still defied the will of the dragons, and so he sent two of his Seven Serpents up north to finish them off, and hopefully kill the giants off as well. However, they had only managed to keep the northern kings who submitted in check, as the defiant giants and humans hid, fighting a guerrilla war. The beginning of the second millennium began with the first human rebellion: A prominent house of western Carroval raised their banners against the dragons, hoping to drive them out of the region. The lord of the house managed to gather many to his side, and even some northern houses joining in his fight. Together they raised one of the largest armies in western Dynaria: 120,000 soldiers united against a common enemy. The armies had combined together, however 100 dragons had come from the south. The human army, however, was marching on a road in the forest, and this would be their doom. Before they could reach the other side of the forest, the dragons had arrived, and lit the forest ablaze, with the army trapped within the forest, and this would let them meet a firey death. Trees were as hot as the sun, falling over and crushing many, while the dragonfire would burn many others. The fire raged for over half a week before it finally went out, and the forest would from then on be called "The Forest of Flames". The houses who united against the dragons lost all but their garrisons, and Blackwing unleashed one of his greatest brutalities: he personally went to each house and burned them and their castle to the ground, causing multiple houses to go extinct, including House Delent. After this, no rebellion would happen for another 1,000 years. The rest of the second millennium would be uneventful, save for one crucial event. In the second half of the century, Blackwing ordered a massive city to be built in Southwestern Colorne, which would be the official capital of Dynaria. It would an arduous task that would claim the lives of thousands of slaves. The city was to be massive, with towers stretching high into the sky, which would house the dragons. Previously, the dragons made their home in the Riftlander mountains, in dark caves. Colorne would remain the de facto capital of Dynaria until it was completed, however it would not be so. In the next 100 years after this, a massive plague would sweep the land, killing thousands. Two houses even were on the brink of extinction. This plague would be prominent in the populous region of Carroval, and Colorne. This limited the amount of slaves to work on the city, and thus would slow down construction, making it 100 years longer to build. The city would never see itself finished, however. Another rebellion began, this time in the north. The giants and the humans who fought a guerrilla war would emerge, and rally the northerners to their cause. They didn't gain much support, however, after seeing the devastation of Carroval, only a few houses joined. Nevertheless, they managed to rally an army of 60,000 men, and 500 giants. and made extra preparations and plans. They made sure they would not march their entire army through a forest, and if it was necessary, they would split and go separate paths. Blackwing and 50 dragons flew north, where they met on group of hills, and fought. However, they would meet the same fate as the rebellion a thousand years ago, however this time they managed to bring down 4 dragons, while wounding 2. After this humiliating defeat, the houses that rebelled went into hiding. However the instigating house, the Stonefrosts stubbornly stayed at their castle, waiting for Blackwing to bring them down in fire. Their wish was granted. The giants fled from the sight of the dragons and humans, and went deep into the northern forests, hiding until the humans took back the continent. They would soon see this. In the last millennium, a prominent dragon who owned a large amount of Carrovalian land became ambitious, and saw the throne of Godstrike as a perfect seat to rule in. He began to get many dragons to his side, and even a Serpent was interested. However, these dragons simply wanted the powerful Blackwing dead, so that they may have their own opportunities to rule. With enough support, he attacked the loyalist dragons, and a great civil war would begin. It is said that the dragons fought their last battle above Godstrike, burning and clawing at each other for days and nights. However, the dragon was finally brought down by Blackwing, and he punished the rebellious dragons by having their claws torn off, and the Serpent dragon having his wings ripped off, along with his legs, and picked him up by his claws, throwing him into the ocean, leaving only 6 Serpents left. However, it is said that the 7th Serpent survived, and now terrorizes the oceans as a Leviathan. A boy aged 15 had lived on one of the Imperial Isles, living with his farming family who they called Rustmill. He was hated by his family, insulting him and beating him often. While he was fishing, he found a beautifully crafted sword, with runes on the blade. He soon learned, after much studying that this was an ancient sword of an elven general who owned this magically crafted sword to turn dragons to stone. He began to rally people to his cause, but largely ignored him. However, he wanted to prove this, so when a dragon had came to the city, he screamed and charged at the beast, striking it in the leg, and the beast quickly turned to stone. The people immediately saw this, and rallied to his cause. The word of this person quickly spread across the isles, and soon other regions began to learn of him. Soon most of the Isles were at his side, while many outer houses were beginning to align with him. All but Colorne, which remained fiercely loyal to the dragons. Then, the third and final rebellion happened, called "The Extinguishing". The boy however was rejected by his family, saying that he couldn't simply lead a full scale rebellion, and scorned him. Then, the dragons attacked his city, burning his family and everyone he knew, even his enemies, alive. This broke him, but instead he rebuilt himself, and became a leader, a man. He sailed south with an army of 40,000 men, and marched through the harsh desert, but lost 5,000 men marching through the desert. Men from the Riftlands and Carroval were attacking as well. He and his army sieged Colorne, and a great battle was fought. Although they took heavy losses, they managed to breach the walls, and the hero killed many dragons going to Godstrike. There, he walked a thousand steps to the top, where he faced Blackwing in the immense throne room, but finally struck the beast in the front right leg, and Blackwing roared in horror, creating an unbreakable stone statue in the center of the throne room, and it would become a monument to the war. After this, most of the Serpent dragons were slain, and the surviving ones flew to Gulimor with the only surviving Serpent dragon, where they would live. Imperialic Era Category:History